Adam White
Adam White was an age-care helper in the Kentville Senior Care Center. He assisted retired war veteran Colonel Charles McGrath. Adam became a suspect in the murder of Kentville journalist Lori Vanderbilt in "Good Stories Never Die" (S03E09). Physical Description Adam White is a Caucasian male. He has ash blond hair that is usually neatly combed back and emerald green eyes. Adam is approximately at the age of thirty-five. Due to his occupation as a nurse in a retirement home, Adam usually dons a white male nurse outfit with a blue rimmed collar and a white t-shirt inside his uniform. During his arrest, Adam is wearing a black trench-coat over a green sweater that covers a white polo shirt. Episode Role It was revealed that Adam was actually embezzling from Col. MvGrath's pension to gain more income. McGrath was clueless about this as he rarely checked his bank account. But things get compromised when reporter Lori Vanderbilt decided to write an article about McGrath's war stories — because Lori discovered Adam's embezzlement. Lori decided to confront Adam in the memorial centre about the scam. But Lori was not aware about Adam's greedy and murderous nature, he was prepared to kill her. Adam had brought a syringe dosed with poison with him, while Lori was not looking Adam injected her with the poison. McGrath had his good friend Edwin Goodman investigate on behalf of his niece, Vanessa, when she was falsely arrested for murder. Sure enough, Edwin revealed Adam as the embezzler and Lori's murderer through McGrath's story — during the Vietnam war, the messenger from his platoon was killed by an informant from the enemy, who was stealing resources from the camp to them, it turned out to be the lieutenant that saved McGrath's life. It was Lori's last recording of her interview. In order to prove it, Edwin had set a trap by luring Adam out of the shadows — Edwin wrote a letter to Adam, posing as McGrath. That night, Adam arrived in McGrath's bedroom in an attempt to murder him, only for Edwin and Lt. Jensen to catch him in the act and arrest him as the murderer. Lt. Jensen took the syringe from Adam's hand as it was the murder weapon, Adam confessed and was arrested for embezzlement and murder. Personality Adam appears to be cool and collected, he seems to be professional when it comes to his occupation in the nursing home. This can be seen whenever he takes care of Col. McGrath, he goes along with his jokes and his stories. At times, Adam can be sarcastic and dry, as seen when journalist Lori Vanderbilt was trying to expose Col. McGrath, he remarks on how unprofessional Lori is in collecting the truth. However, in his reveal as a murderer, Adam is shown to be cold-blooded and greedy as he killed Lori in order to cover up his theft in Col. McGrath’s pension account. Adam was also willing to kill Col. McGrath himself because he thought that the latter had discovered his greedy scheme.Category:Characters Category:Murderer Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Criminal Category:Embezzler Category:Kentville Category:Kentville Killer Category:Suspect Category:Arrested